beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Chaplin
|Wikipedia:/en/Charlie Chaplin> :"Sir Charles Spencer Chaplin KBE (16 April 1889 – 25 December 1977) was an English comic actor, filmmaker, and composer who rose to fame in the era of silent film. He became a worldwide icon through his screen persona, "the Tramp", and is considered one of the most important figures in the history of the film industry. His career spanned more than 75 years, from childhood in the Victorian era until a year before his death in 1977, and encompassed both adulation and controversy. :Chaplin's childhood in London was one of poverty and hardship, as his father was absent and his mother struggled financially, and he was sent to a workhouse twice before the age of nine. When he was 14, his mother was committed to a mental asylum. Chaplin began performing at an early age, touring music halls and later working as a stage actor and comedian. At 19, he was signed to the prestigious Fred Karno company, which took him to America." :"... He became increasingly political, and his next film The Great Dictator (1940) satirized Adolf Hitler. The 1940s were a decade marked with controversy for Chaplin, and his popularity declined rapidly. He was accused of communist sympathies, while he created scandal through his involvement in a paternity suit and his marriages to much younger women. An FBI investigation was opened, and Chaplin was forced to leave the United States and settle in Switzerland." Politics |Wikipedia:/en/Charlie Chaplin#The Great Dictator> :"Deeply disturbed by the surge of militaristic nationalism in 1930s world politics, Chaplin found that he could not keep these issues out of his work. Parallels between himself and Adolf Hitler had been widely noted: the pair were born four days apart, both had risen from poverty to world prominence, and Hitler wore the same toothbrush moustache as Chaplin. It was this physical resemblance that supplied the plot for Chaplin's next film, The Great Dictator, which directly satirised Hitler and attacked fascism." :"The ending was unpopular, however, and generated controversy. Chaplin concluded the film with a five-minute speech in which he abandoned his barber character, looked directly into the camera, and pleaded against war and fascism." |Wikipedia:/en/Charlie Chaplin#Monsieur Verdoux and communist accusations> :"Chaplin again vocalised his political views in Monsieur Verdoux, criticising capitalism and arguing that the world encourages mass killing through wars and weapons of mass destruction. ... He was proud of the film, writing in his autobiography, "Monsieur Verdoux is the cleverest and most brilliant film I have yet made." The negative reaction to Monsieur Verdoux was largely the result of changes in Chaplin's public image.265 Along with damage of the Joan Barry scandal, he was publicly accused of being a communist. His political activity had heightened during World War II, when he campaigned for the opening of a Second Front to help the Soviet Union and supported various Soviet–American friendship groups. He was also friendly with several suspected communists, and attended functions given by Soviet diplomats in Los Angeles. In the political climate of 1940s America, such activities meant Chaplin was considered, as Larcher writes, "dangerously progressive and amoral." The FBI wanted him out of the country, and launched an official investigation in early 1947" Personal Life Jewish Rumours |TimesofIsrael.com:/Lawless2012/Charlie Chaplin or Israel Thornstein? A mystery even in modern times> (TW: use of the perjorative 'gyp*y' to refer to Roma) :"The entertainer was widely assumed to be Jewish. He did little to correct the record. And Britain’s spies never solved the riddle of his origins, newly released files show" :"Film historian Matthew Sweet said rumors about Chaplin’s roots had been swirling well before the 1950s. The French claim stemmed from a fan magazine article from the 1910s that suggested Chaplin was born while his performer mother was on tour. The idea he was Jewish appears to have been an assumption by some fans that came to be widely believed. Chaplin did little to correct the record." :"Files released in 2002 showed that the British government blocked a knighthood for Chaplin for nearly 20 years because of American concerns about his politics and private life — he was married four times, twice to 16-year-old girls." :"Chaplin had alluded to Roma roots in his autobiography, writing that “Grandma was half-Gyp*y. This fact was the skeleton in our family cupboard.”" ---- np = 2182 13 [= [[Lp4|4] (last 3 was Gay (ゲイ), last 4 was 2173ジンベエ (Jinbē)) :2182 = 1091 * 2 (2-Almost Prime) Category:Film Category:Actors Category:England Category:UK Category:Europeans Category:1930's Category:Life Path 1 Category:Sun in Aries Category:Sun in H6 Category:Moon in Scorpio Category:Moon in H1 Category:Moon-rising Category:Scorpio-rising Category:Mars in Taurus Category:Mars in H7 Category:Venus in Taurus Category:Venus in H7 Category:Venus Rx Category:Venus-Mars Category:Mercury in Aries Category:Mercury in H5 Category:Saturn in Leo Category:Saturn in H9 Category:Jupiter in Capricorn Category:Jupiter in H2 Category:Uranus in Libra Category:Uranus in H12 Category:Uranus Rx Category:Neptune in Gemini Category:Neptune in H7 Category:Pluto in Gemini Category:Pluto in H7 Category:Lilith Rx Category:Lilith in Taurus Category:Lilith in H7 Category:Lilith-Neptune Category:NN in Cancer Category:NN in H9 Category:Vertex-Sun